A drone typically includes a power source (e.g., a battery) that stores energy to provide power to operate the drone. The stored energy of the power source is consumed during flight operations of the drone. The amount of energy consumed by a drone during a flight originating at a designated launch location and ending at a designated destination location may be impacted by weather conditions (e.g., airflows, wind, etc.) in one or more area(s) through which the drone passes during the flight. For example, the drone may encounter headwinds and/or downdrafts that require the drone to consume additional energy in the course of reaching the destination location. The energy consumed by the drone during a flight may be reduced when the drone is able to avoid adverse weather conditions (e.g., headwinds and/or downdrafts) and/or when the drone is able to encounter and/or engage advantageous weather conditions (e.g., tailwinds and/or updrafts).
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.